


New Year's Eve

by CANT_HEAR_YOU_BREATHE



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CANT_HEAR_YOU_BREATHE/pseuds/CANT_HEAR_YOU_BREATHE
Summary: The Nemesis organizes a New Year's Eve party.Starscream and Soundwave stay after it has ended.
Relationships: Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	New Year's Eve

Cybertronian as a race has its own time system. 

But after their own population starts to diminish, and whoever was left alive spending millions of years moving from one galaxy to another, it becomes less of an important subject over time.

However, since the Decepticons arrived on Earth, the high command has somehow agreed to try and adopt the time system based on the Earth's calendar. 

Starscream, mostly because he wants to keep track of the warlord's absence for the time being.

As for the chief communication officer, who's now got time on his servos and likes to study the native species' behaviours, has taken to participating in humans' various holidays and events.

(  _ [ holidays ] [ -morale ] [ --boost ] _ has been the mech's exact reasoning)

After all, the dominant life form of this planet is very obsessed with these so-called anniversaries for some reason. 

The rest of the crew seem to want an excuse to let all their excess energy out, act however they want and get drunk (or have anything to look forward to, for that matter) and thus no one has opposed this idea so far.

So, as long as the secret mining operations are going well and there are enough resources to allow it, at the end of December each year the Decepticons members gather for a New Year Party.

The REC room is thoroughly cleaned by a group of sanitary Vehicons early in the day, not a speck of dust in sight and it was decorated with neon coloured handmade banners, deco lights, and commercial balloons (...that someone somehow gets a hold of)

The dark, gloomy air has been lifted by the glass wall on the sides of the room. The ship's balconies are rarely activated but tonight they would be revealing the night sky and cities below once the night time comes.

Ceiling-high waterfalls of high-grade Energon champagne shimmered gold in the middle of the room. Surrounded by hundreds of mass-produced side dishes goodies all vary in colours and mixtures. Starscream's experimental Energon "foods" mimicking the human nourishment sustenance cupcakes sit as the central pieces.

Normally there would be just high grades in multiple large bowls and the sloppily thrown together food banquet littered the place.

But as the result of Knockout pestering Starscream about how  _ "you're being stingy with the budget", _ and  _ "this arrangement is ugly" _ , and  _ "we have all been through hell this year, let's just give the boys what they deserve" _ , Starscream ended it with " _ then how about you fragging organize it yourself you ungrateful brat _ "

And thus the Decepticons get a feast this time around, and its acting leader has much to make up for in the next Energon mine.

Several hours in, Starscream now sits on his barstool, bottom-ups his drink happily and completely forgetting to be moody about how Knockout's plan works perfectly. He places his sixth cube down and throws a goodie into his mouth, looking out at his surroundings with glazed optics.

Now Knockout, Breakdown, and some of the Vehicons are laughing and telling incoherent jokes in their circle. A drunk Megatron who's clearly Makeshift in disguise doing a skit for his rather sizable audiences. Another group playing some sort of drinking games over their colleagues' passed out cold bodies.

Shockwave— whom they have to coax for an hour to get him out of his lab— sitting nearby with a few dozens of empty cubes around him (it's the result from a dare.)

(' _ Can he even eat them? _ ' He passively wonders, watching the scientist study a cupcake with too much intensity than necessary.)

Starscream ignores Shockwave's low mumbling and searching for… something. Someone's missing here but he couldn't quite place it.

The music shifts, a more upbeat song comes on and makes the Vehicons screeches with delight. Someone must have jumped on top of the bar at this point but Starscream's too preoccupied to yell at them right now. The music's on autoplay and he realizes he hasn't seen Soundwave yet tonight. The seeker gets up and wobbles away, wanting to find the spy who has suggested they do this whole thing but then doesn’t show up.

The air commander makes it exactly three steps before he trips on one of the dead bodies and kisses the metal ground.

"Shit," he immediately glances over to where Knockout and Breakdown are, thankfully they're snuggling up on each other now and half asleep, and no one else is paying attention to him. Thanks, Primus.

Wiping the confetti off his face and struggling to get to his feet, he almost misses the cables that wrapped around his arm and gently pulls him back up.

"Oh… hey uh, Soundwave…!" Starscream tries not to slur his word. Failed. 

The spy just nods, releasing him. Amusement brushes past Starscream's EM field for a bit before quickly retreating back. 

The seeker feels his faceplate warms up, even more than what the champagne does to him

"...Not a word about that, okay? Where have you been?" Instead of an answer, he feels a soft nudge on his back strut guiding him to a chair, which he obediently obliges. A cube of normal Energon rations passes in front of him by the dark blue aircraft. 

"Thank you, Soundwave"

Starscream sips on his cube, almost immediately feel refreshed as the cold drink washes down the taste of the champagne. Soundwave also has a warmed cube of mid-grade for himself, as well as a small plate of crystals. 

"Oh yeah… you don't drink that much, do you?" Starscream mutters, lounging on his chair and watching the spy's cable suck up the blue fuel with a tiny 'flop', while the other ones feed Laserbeak the crystals.

It's almost 11. The music turns slower, matching the mood of everyone in the REC room, who's almost, if not all, loses to the alcohols' effects and falls asleep.

Some have packed some of the food with them and head back to their quarters. The rambunctious ones are also gone, probably to continue the party elsewhere, the medic and his assistant are one of them. 

All that's left is Shockwave's laying face down on the table, covered by a blanket someone has put on him, and a few dozen unconscious Vehicons and their still-alive friends talking and laughing softly to one another.

"This is gonna be a mess to clean up tomorrow," the seeker remarks. "Should I go back to my quarter, too?"

Soundwave perks up.

[ Not now ] [ join for the-- ] [ countdown! ]

"...the countdown,"

[ "--the countdown," ] his own voice repeats back to him. 

[ --vital ] [ new year's- ] [ -tradition ] 

Soundwave gives a small nod at the end like it's already been decided for them.

"You and your human traditions..." Starscream tries to suppress a smile, but his field probably betrays him.

Soundwave's exceptionally vocal today, an unusual sight compared to the usual cold and imposing Soundwave he knows. He's like this whenever subjects of his interests come up. 

Especially in the last few years where there is almost no fight or confrontation happening. 

Soundwave has been using his much downtimes exploring the Earth cultures and lifeforms recently, even reported himself sneaking out to human's national parks and zoos ...whatever those mean. 

He doesn't really get what's good these gross organics have, but it makes Soundwave happy, and most of the things the mech discovers are entertaining.

"Alright then, if you insist," Starscream feels the sleepiness starting to leave his system, anyway. He's about to lean down into the chair but Soundwave's cables sneak up to take his servo, and the mute bot stands up.

"...?"

Soundwave brings him to one of the room's balconies, overlooking the worlds below them. 

Starscream notices Soundwave trembles a little bit once they have stepped outside the ship. During the party, Soundwave has flown them to a continent where there is no snow, yet the cold winter air still affects the dark blue bot, who already has a lower frame temperature than Starscream's. 

The seeker leans in closer to the spy to give him some warmth, which Soundwave reciprocates instantly, pressing his frame to his colleague's and letting out quiet, satisfied hums. The cables creep up further to wrap around his arm.

"So… what is it that do you want to show me?" Starscream urges.

[ --in a minute] the usual monotone voice clip reply, but Soundwave's EM field is basically quivering with anticipation at this point.

He stares into the tiny, flickering lights from the metropolis below them for a while, then he feels the spy shifts his stance. An analog-like clock appears in Soundwave's visor with a chime. The spy's plating vibrates against himself.

'11:59: 50' it says.

Soundwave tugs on Starscream's servo.

[ Ten ] Soundwave's speaker chirps and the timer went up a notch to '11:59: 51'

Starscream gets the idea and decides to humour his acting-second. Counting "Nine," along with Soundwave. He could hear faint voices echoing from the other parts of the ship as well, counting along with them.

The number went down until it hit the last digit.

Then the firework happens.

Starscream stares at the colourful explosion below him, like fiery flowers, burning bright contrasting the starless night sky, but adding into the speckles of city lights perfectly.

Some of them are expanding into shapes before falling down and disappearing like a falling star would, and then the new ones would shoot upwards quickly after. 

They can hear distant cheering noises yelling various kinds of  _ 'happy new year!' _ s from the lower levels of the ship as well. Apparently, a lot of the crew's still awake to complete this countdown ritual.

Starscream smiles a little at the thought. He looks at Soundwave besides him who seems to be enjoying the show too, maybe even more than himself.

He softly nudges Soundwave with his elbow. When the blue flier looks up at him he leans down and whispers.

"Happy new year, Soundwave."

Soundwave's currents flared happily.

[ Happy new year, ] [ --Starscream ]

"Thank you for showing me this," the seeker says, then looks directly at the other, "Very pretty," the silent mech just nods, not taking his optics off the colourful lights outside.

Something warm grows inside of his spark. "How about we arrange this fire show ourselves next year, hmm?" Starscream suggests to the mech next to him. Soundwave beams and holds him tighter in response.


End file.
